Christmas Break
by ValeofBlaze
Summary: This is boys love. If you don't like, don't read. Though the worst they do is kiss... Oh! And the characters belong to KoG! I think...


Work was finally over. Zero could finally go home. After putting away all of his tools and washing the grease and grime off of his hands, he left the car shop. As soon as he got outside, he felt the cold blast of the winter wind. It was almost Christmas and Zero was just now getting his first holiday break. The mechanic's thought kept going back to the look on Dio's face each morning when he left. Zero never got home until late, giving him and the asmodian hardly any time to together; he was often too tired to spend any time with the other demon. Now that he had a week off, he couldn't wait to be with the taller demon. The magenta-haired demon had thought that Zero would be working for Christmas, which had upset him greatly.

The silver-haired demon suddenly stopped. The flower shop! What if he got his lover flowers and made him dinner for once? The wanderer liked how romantic that sounded. For some reason he liked romantic things… The store did not close until ten o' clock. That gave the mechanic ten minutes to get in the store and get the flowers.

The wanderer had often noticed one of the workers from said flower shop watching him go by every day. He figured she had never seen a demon before and was curious.  
Zero walked into the flower shop and was immediately greeted by one of the workers. "Can I help you, sir?" The young lady asked, eyeing him.

"…Yes. I am looking for purple flowers." The silver-haired demon replied hesitantly, not liking the attention. He had his sunglasses on, though, and was glad the girl could not see his eyes. Most people became nervous around him when he had his shades off. Gran had told him that the reason was that his eyes seemed soulless.

"Oh! How about violets?" She asked cheerfully, leaning in closer to the mechanic, making him slightly uncomfortable.

"I have thought about that but… I am looking for a flower more of a… magenta color." He took a couple of steps back from the lady. She was looking at him in a strange way.

She frowned and moved closer again, "Are the flowers for your girlfriend?"

The demon suddenly blushed. "Not… Not exactly…"

The girl suddenly cheered up, "Well, I know some great flowers that will do!" She grabbed the silver-haired demon's hand, dragging him to an aisle full of bouquets. When they reached the aisle she did not release his hand and looked at his face expectantly. "Do you like any of these?" She asked, pressing herself closer to him. Zero was starting to get irritated. He could not understand why the girl insisted on being so close to him. Suddenly he remembered what the taller demon had told him.

He shook his head, banishing the thought. Why would this girl flirt with him if she did not even know him? "Could you not get so close to me?" The mechanic asked, not wanting to confirm his suspicions. If she had a "crush" on him, he would just have to let her know he was taken.

"Oh! I apologize!" She backed off a little. "You must be shy…"

Zero did not even respond, instead picking up a bouquet of lilies. "These will do," he walked off, but the lady hurried after him.

"I will check you out!" She said, hurriedly.

"No, thank you. I can find someone else." He was hoping she leave him alone. His statement was ignored, however; the girl had already made up her mind. She insisted upon being his cashier. She slowly took the bouquet from his hands, looking at his shades while doing so. She then told him the price.

As the demon reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet, the girl had leaned forward and reached for his glasses. She was just about to pull his shades off, when Zero grabbed her wrist. "Please do not touch my shades." He said patiently, letting go of her hand. The cashier pouted. The wanderer kept an eye on her as he pulled out his wallet. He then pulled out several neatly folded bills and held them out to the young lady. She made sure to gently brush her hand against his while accepting the money, making the poor mechanic cringe and pull his hand away as quickly as possible.

"I've seen you around here quite frequently and was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tomorrow?" She asked hopefully, batting her eyelashes at him.

The short man, having confirmed her intentions, had had enough. "I apologize, but I already have a date with someone else. Please leave me alone," he requested patiently.

"I've never seen you with anyone else. You always walk home alone and you're not wearing a ring…" She pointed out. "Also earlier you said you didn't have a girlfriend!"

"I apologize; If you will excuse me, I have somewhere to be and you are making me late."

The worker scowled furiously, "What, are you gay or something?" She demanded.

"…Yes…" The mechanic then walked off not even wanting to waste more time on her reaction. He could just imagine the look of pure disgust. Not that it actually bothered the wanderer; he just did not have the time to give to the cashier. Just as he walked out of the store, his phone started to ring. The silver-haired demon answered his phone, not even bothering to check and see who was calling him. "Hello?"

"Zero! Where are you?" The magenta haired demon asked. The taller demon expected that the mechanic would be late. The car shop where the shorter demon worked regularly kept Zero until midnight. The silver-haired demon's lover usually called around ten to find out if he was coming home late or not so that he could make dinner for the two of them. The magenta-haired demon loved to cook and it pleased him when he and the mechanic could just sit down and eat dinner together.

Zero realized the store had closed five minutes ago. The girl had taken up fifteen minutes of his time. "I apologize, Dio. I will be there soon." Their apartment wasn't that far from the flower store. He was almost to the door.

"Want me to make dinner?" the taller demon asked, sounding hopeful.

The shorter man had hoped to make it to the apartment in time to make dinner himself. "Oh… Of course, Dio…" He realized too late that he had not sounded pleased by the idea.

"Do… do you not want to eat dinner with me? Or… have you already eaten?..." Dio sounded upset; he really wanted to spend some well-deserved time with the mechanic. By this point, Zero had reached the door of their apartment.

"Dio… I am at the door. Seeing as my other hand is full, I must hang up."

"Oh… Alright… I'll unlock the door for you." The taller man hung up.

Sighing, the silver-haired demon closed his phone and put it back into his pocket. He hoped that his lover would like his gift. Suddenly, he heard the doors locks moving. He shifted the flowers so that they were in front of him. When the magenta-haired demon opened the door he was surprised by the bouquet of lilies.

"Are… are these… for me?" The stygian's face displaying pure confusion and shock.

"Of course. Who else would I get flowers for, Dio?" the shorter demon smiled happily as he gave the flowers to the other demon.

"But… then why did you sound so upset on the phone?" He made a pained face.

The orange-eyed demon reached up and stroked the stygian's cheek with his right hand. "I was simply disappointed that I had not made it home in time to make dinner… When I went to get flowers for you, one of the workers kept bothering me…" He said as the magenta-haired demon led him into the apartment. As soon as the other demon heard Zero's last sentence he stopped and looked back at his lover, whom was removing his shades.

"Who was bothering you?" The chieftain demanded, looking into the wanderer's empty orange eyes. The shorter demon always removed his shades when he entered the apartment because the magenta-eyed demon loved to see his full face.

"It was not a big deal, Dio. The young lady kept insisting upon assisting me, that is all." The shorter demon shrugged and was about to walk over to the kitchen counter, when the taller man stopped him again.

"Zero, I'm not dumb. You aren't telling the whole thing." The asmodian glared at him, crossing his arms and tapping his feet impatiently. The mechanic's lover knew him too well. Zero often left out facts that he found unimportant.

The silver-haired demon hesitated, but then decided it was not worth arguing over. "The worker kept getting… too close to me and… even asked me to have dinner with her. When I told her I had a date with someone else, she continued harassing me and then asked if I was gay. After I assured her that I was, I walked out of the store. You called me just as I was leaving…" The wanderer responded.

The chieftain scowled, "I'll teach that pathetic woman to mess with my man!" Suddenly, the taller demon realized what the shorter demon had said. "You have a date tomorrow!? With who!?" He demanded.

The shorter man sighed, having expected something like this to happen if he told the full story. "Dio, I would not go on a date with anyone other than you." He set his shades neatly on the table near the door, since the magenta-haired demon had not allowed him to move away.

The stygian blushed a little, obviously pleased with his lover's response. "Don't you have work tomorrow though? I thought you hated lying?" The magenta-haired demon pointed out.

"I was going to surprise you… Unfortunately you are a very curious person. I have the week off." The wanderer said with a small, pleased smile.

Dio smiled happily, "The whole week!? Hell yeah!" The other demon threw his arms around the shorter demon's neck and leaned down to kiss him happily. The shorter man kissed his partner back, happy that he was pleased with this turn of events. When they pulled away for air, the magenta-haired demon pulled his lover into the kitchen and said, "Well, I haven't made dinner yet… Why don't we make it together?" the mechanic nodded happily.


End file.
